


The Worst Thing You Ever Heard

by alianovnashields



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Some Humor, Wisdom Teeth, a bit crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnashields/pseuds/alianovnashields
Summary: WandaThe type of girl to confess her love while high on anaesthesia (noun)E.G: Wanda just told Nat that she’s in love with her after her wisdom tooth surgeryThe action of fucking up a romantic prospect (verb)E.G: You’ve wanda-ed it"Really Bucky?" she asked, glancing up from her phone. "Urban Dictionary?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	The Worst Thing You Ever Heard

Originally, the pain was just a dull ache at the back of her mouth, nothing Wanda couldn’t handle. She went to work as usual and focused as best she could. Besides it really wasn’t bad if she didn’t eat crunchy foods.

But then it got worse. Even softer foods like pasta hurt to chew. Which meant her friends noticed, and whilst she loved them dearly they have a habit of being overbearing.   


During their weekly lunch, whilst listening to Sam and Bucky bicker about something or another, Steve gently kicked her ankle.

"Wanda you’re not eating," he said carefully.

"I ate before I came," she lied, laying her fork on the table delicately. 

"No you didn’t," Sam said. "I’ve been with you for about 3 hours now and you haven’t eaten a thing. What’s going on?"

She sighed and shrugged. "My teeth have been bothering me, it’s not that big a deal. It’ll be fine in a few days."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Maybe... maybe a month? A few weeks?"

"Fucking hell, Wanda go to the dentist," Bucky said. "That’s like an actual problem."

"No it’s fine, I’d rather not. Besides I can’t afford the dentist," she replied. It wasn’t a lie. She had a shit job and crushing student debt.

"At this point, I’ll pay," Bucky said, managing to make it considerably less caring than it sounded. "Just go, okay?"

"He’s right," Sam agreed. "If I’m agreeing with Bucky then it’s probably the right thing to do.

He had a point there. Steve lightly kicked her ankle again with a sympathetic smile. "It’ll be okay. Just go now and then you can meet me and Buck at Starbucks when you’re done."

She nodded. "Fine. I’ll be fine, it’s probably nothing."

—————————

"What do you mean I need my wisdom teeth out?"

The dentist sighed and turned in his chair. "I mean they’re infected and causing you considerable pain so they’ve gotta go."

Wanda dragged a hand through her hair nervously as the dentist spoke about possible dates and a lot of other bullshit she didn’t care to listen to.

"Don’t worry," he said, seeing her nerves. "You’ll be passed out during the surgery, you won’t feel a thing."

That didn’t do much to quell her nerves and she left the dentist’s office to meet her friends at Starbucks.

"What’s the news?" Bucky asked as she slid into her seat. 

"I need my wisdom teeth out," she murmured with a frown.

He snorted a laugh and Steve elbowed him in the ribs. "It’ll be fine, Wanda. I had mine out as a kid, it’s not that bad."

"Stevie, darling, you were sick when you got yours out and you also tried to jump out the car window," Bucky said flatly.

"Okay in my defence, we were 14 when that happened."

"Yeah 14 not 4."

"Guys!" Wanda interrupted, waving a hand in front of them. "This doesn’t change the fact that I’m literally terrified of surgery."

"We can come, if you like. And you won’t have to be alone before or after it," Bucky suggested, actual sincerity in his tone for once.

"You’d do that?"

"Yeah why not. When is it?"

"10-11am on Saturday."

Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky glanced at him. "You have work, don’t you?"

He nodded. "Sorry. But Nat will probably go."

Wanda blushed slightly and she ducked her head. For the longest time she’d held a candle for Natasha, even if she was paralysed by her fear of acting on it. She wasn’t overly fond of the idea of being high in front of her crush but then again her presence always managed to be soothing.

"Okay so me and Nat will take you and drive you back. It’ll be easy," Bucky said reassuringly.

She nodded. If her friends were good at one thing it was calming her down.

—————————

When she finally came to, the first thing Wanda realised was that she felt amazing. There was a mask over her nose, one that made the air smell like apples if that was even possible, that she fumbled with until the kindly nurse pulled it off for her.

"Your surgery went really well Wanda," the nurse explained. "Your friends will be in to take you home soon."

She nodded drowsily, vision swimming slightly. She guessed that’s what was happening anyway as she decided it was highly unlikely that there was 3 identical nurses staring down at her.

Her mouth felt fuzzy which was preferable to the blinding pain in her back teeth prior to the surgery. She sat up as the door swung open and gingerly pressed a hand to her cheek.

"You shouldn’t do that, honey."

She glanced up at Natasha and broke out into a goofy grin. It could be the drugs but Natasha was glowing, like an angel. Not a shitty nativity angel either, a proper one sent down from heaven. 

"Whatever you say," she slurred and dropped her hand to her side.

Natasha giggled slightly and Wanda tilted her head to the side to look at her face from a different angle.

"You’re... you’re so fucking hot," she blurted out with wide eyes. "Like oh my gosh you’re like, you’re a like model Tasha."

A faint blush crossed Natasha’s cheeks and she folded her arms. "You’re still all loopy."

"I’m truthy. Is that a word? I don’t know. Anyway you’re very very very beautiful."

There was stifled laughter from the doorway and she glanced at Bucky who was apparently filming on his phone. Wanda stared at him with wide eyes and that was all it took, in her drugged up state, for her to start sobbing.

"James," Natasha scolded, sending him a glare.

"What? I’m documenting it, Natalia. This is for scientific purposes. And my snap story," he added with a slight shrug. "Besides she’ll want to know what she said."

"You’re bullying me," Wanda murmured, dragging a hand across her eyes. "Gonna call you Bully Barnes now."

He huffed a laugh as Natasha held a hand out for his phone. "Go sign the paperwork. If you’re so obsessed with your fucking video project I’ll take over."

"Yes ma’am," he said with a lazy salute before throwing his phone in her direction. Wanda gasped because she might not be aware of what’s going on but she knew that phones were expensive.

As soon as Bucky was gone she grabbed Natasha’s hand and stared up at her earnestly. "I think we should run away. We can steal Bucky’s car."

"It’s my car."

She gasped. "Even better! We can run away and get married in the forest and have a dog or a cat or both. And then Steve and Bucky and Sam and Sharon and all our friends can come around to our forest for tea."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "We should get married?"

"Or go on a date. Up to you."

She laughed. "I try not to date friends."

"Then we just won’t kiss and we can split the cheque because then it’s not a real date," Wanda said decidedly. "But I do want to kiss you. You have nice lips."

She parted those damn kissable lips to say something when Bucky leant in the doorway again.

"She’s good to go," he said and Natasha shook her head ever so slightly, like she was clearing her mind.

"Okay you help her up and sit in the back with her while I drive," she instructed.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Wanda protested.

Bucky pulled her up and held her close to his side to help her balance. "Cause you’re what the road laws deem a distraction."

"Oh. You’re strong."

"Thanks, I try."

—————————

She didn’t remember much, except for going back to Steve and Bucky’s apartment and a vague memory of Steve bringing her ice cream out of what seemed like pity, until the next morning. She left the guest room and Bucky glanced at her from the table and toasted to her with his cup of coffee.

"It’s our resident Casanova, Stevie," he teased and she flopped into the seat opposite him. 

"What are you on about?" she asked.

Steve shook his head and got up to make her breakfast. "Don’t. How’s your mouth feeling?" he asked, changing the topic.

"What? Oh they’re fine. Bucky what are you talking about?"

"Okay hold on," he pulled out his phone and scrolled for a moment before handing it to her.

"Did you seriously film me when I was high?"

"Just play it Wanda."

She rolled her eyes and pressed play. For the next few minutes she went through a myriad of emotions, mostly embarrassment and despair, before handing him his phone back.

"I have ruined everything," she wailed, resting her head on her arms.

"This is why I said not to show her," Steve said solemnly.

"Starting to think you were right."

She lifted her head and put her hands in her hair. "I have to apologise or something."

"Or just tell her you love her, you know while you’re present and aware," Steve suggested.

"No. We’re burying our feelings today."

"To be fair," Bucky said, typing furiously on his phone, "you buried your feelings for about 10 years. Also Wanda, check the link I sent you."

She huffed and pulled her phone out then clicked the link he’d send.

** Wanda **

The type of girl to confess her love while high on anaesthesia (noun)

E.G: _Wanda just told Nat that she’s in love with her after her wisdom tooth surgery_

The action of fucking up a romantic prospect (verb)

E.G: _You’ve wanda-ed it_

"Really Bucky?" she asked, glancing up from her phone. "Urban Dictionary?"

Steve stared at him. "You did that just now?"

He held his arms out with a playful smirk. "What can I say, the devil works hard but I work harder."

Steve shook his head slightly, his face a comical combination of amusement and disappointment. 

"Look I have to find Nat," Wanda said.

"She’s coming over," Bucky deadpanned.

"What?"

"She’s coming over to check on you."

"Fuck me," she mumbled.

"I’ll leave that to Nat, I think."

She glared at him and made a cutting gesture along her throat. Before the situation could escalate further, the doorbell rang and she practically launched herself across the table to get there first.

Natasha raised an eyebrow when the opened it and suddenly she was very aware of the fact that she was wearing pyjamas and had unbrushed hair. At least she’d had the common sense to brush her teeth first. A win.

"Hi Nat," she said breathlessly.

"Hey I wanted to check on you after yesterday."

"Oh I’m great, really fabulous. I kind of wanted to apologise because I said some stuff that I really didn’t mean and I don’t want it to affect our friendship."

The smile slipped off of Natasha’s face slightly. "You didn’t mean it?"

Wanda then noticed the flowers, pink roses, and get well soon balloon. "Is this... did you do this for me?"

Natasha blushed faintly. "I actually thought it was kind of cute."

Wanda stared at her and Natasha stepped closer, just fractionally but it was enough to get her heart racing.

"I thought you didn’t date friends," she said, swallowing nervously.

"I’m willing to make an exception. Can I?"

Wanda nodded and Natasha pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. The butterflies in her stomach practically exploded as she kissed back, looping her arms around Natasha’s waist. She pulled away breathlessly with a wide smile.

"Wow... I can’t believe I said that."

Natasha laughed. "You’re very cute. I’ll take you out soon, okay? And I’ll pay and we can kiss. You know, since that makes it a date."

She handed off the flowers and balloons and Wanda waved slightly dazed as she started down the corridor. She shut the door and turned around, blush spreading across her cheeks when she saw Steve and Bucky watching with proud smiles.

"I’m too happy to even bring up the privacy invasion," she said with a slight laugh.

She felt like she was on some sort of high, which was ironic really. And she was really glad she went to the dentist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I just wanted to write something short and sweet :)


End file.
